Esther Lee
was a servant of the Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker and a member of the Third Progenitor Lest Karr's faction. Appearance Esther had greyish hair pulled back with a full beard which is pointed on the chin and wore dark, round glasses. He also wore a trench coat with a belt at the waist and purple square knot scarf. Like all vampires, he also had pointed ears. Personality As a servant, he was very respectful towards his master, referring to him as "my lord." He possesses a notable information gathering ability. Although he was not a noble, he was exempt from having to wear a hooded uniform and tries to dress fashionably. Story Events of 2020 Nagoya Arc He is first seen talking to his master, the Fifteenth Progenitor Lucal Wesker, sitting on a bench in the park plaza. Lucal asks him if he care to join him. Esther respectfully declines his lord's offer and states he had his fill of blood for the day. Lucal then asks him about the missive that the Third Progenitor Krul Tepes sent them. Esther reads the letter that mentions the plan to destroy the Japanese Imperial Demon Army located in Tokyo, which angers Lucal and calls her insufferable. As they belong to a different faction and have no obligation to obey requests from Lady Krul as long as there are no direct orders from the Progenitor Council. Lucal asks Esther, what are the opinions of the other ten nobles, which he replies they are various about it. Lucal then asks him about the Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, which Esther states that he is a member of the Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's faction and they're difficult to predict. He also mentions that Lady Krul is sending humans as gifts to appease the nobles in Nagoya. However, Lucal refutes that they don't want them since Nagoya has their own law and continues to berate her. Esther then tells his master that he heard she intends to visit Nagoya personally. He quickly changes his attitude but remain hesitant because of the quandary they're in and the repercussions of complying to her. Then, Lucal suddenly notices the projectiles fired by Major General Shinya Hīragi and Special Private Yoichi Saotome, approaching towards him. He then sacrifices Esther to shield himself from their attack. Afterwards, all that remains of Esther were his right arm and his glasses. Powers and Abilities As a vampire, he was far stronger than a human. Relationships Though Esther was not a noble, he still experienced an elevated status compared to other vampires. They walked a further distance further behind him, and had to wear their cloaks when he did not when they were serving Lucal Wester. Krul Tepes Third progenitor and Queen of Japan. It is Esther who receives her orders to attack the amassing Moon Demon Army, and Informs Lucal of her plan to oversee this operation herself. Lest Karr Though they are currently located in Japan, Both Esther and Lucal serve Lest Karr, a third progenitor of Germany, Europe. They are loyal enough to ignore Krul's orders, aware of the rivalry between these third progenitors, but not when Krul herself would appear in person. Lucal Wesker Lucal is Esther's lord. As a servant to the progenitor he walked some distance behind Lucal Wesker. He stood behind the bench Lucal was sat on as they discussed matters at hand. Lucal does offer to share the glass of blood he was drinking, and though he politely declines this time, Esther does receive blood courtesy of Lucal’s generosity. Further he has been permitted to not wear a hood and enjoy the same blood Lucal has. Lucal does ask Esther’s opinion regarding the letter from Krul detailing the plans for the humans. To which Esther advises him that they don’t need to act on her orders, rather the progenitor councils. It is Esther who is aware of the Queen of Japan’s intentions and informs Lucal that Krul herself will be coming to oversee operations in Nagoya. This is the deciding factor in whether Lucal vouches for Krul over her rival that they serve, Lest Karr. For all the cordial interactions and presumed loyalty, even though Lucal awarded Esther special treatment, instead of moving out the way, Lucal instantly seized him as a living shield in response to a barrage of sniper fire from Shinya and Yoichi. Swinging Esther over his shoulder into the attacks, Lucal sacrifices Esther in order to save himself. Esther’s surprise and severed arm was all what was left of the relationship. Gallery Quotes * "Of course, Lord Lucal."--''Esther to Lucal Wesker, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' * "You are correct as always, my lord. We are of a different faction. As long as there are no direct orders from the Progenitor Council itself...I believe there is no need to obey requests from Lady Krul Tepes."--''Esther to Lucal, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' Trivia *Esther 「エスター」 is female given name that means "star." *Depending on the country, Lee 「リー」 can have different meanings. In England, Lee is a surname derived from Old English lēah, meaning a meadow or forest clearing. In China, there a various meanings of the name; the most common means "plum." It is also a Korean surname which is derived from the Chinese name. *Although he was not a noble, he had a first class weapon. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Nobles Category:Male Vampires